Elrios Academy
by WonderlandStar
Summary: Two siblings. A new town and school. Which one will last longer: the new students or the school? Unfortunately, everyone in the academy is doomed either way. Because both Ara and Aisha are determined to reunite with their friends, blow up a storm, and occasionally cause trouble. Mind you, it's only occasionally... So why does it happen all the time? Multiple pairings. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I know, highschool fics are more than cliché at this moment on the archive. **

**But... I'm more into developing characters (trying so hard not to make them too OOC) and adding humor so the plot can just... Rot. So.. yes, this is indeed a highschool fanfic, but I'll try my best to steer away from the dreaded repetitive plotlines. **

* * *

**Elrios Academy**  
**\- Chapter 1- Boys Are Stupid**

"Aisha, get your butt over here and help me move these boxes!"

A high-pitched whine drifted toward her ears, coming from somewhere near the living room.

"But-but, _Sis_!" A mob of fluffy purple hair was sighted lying on the couch as Ara made her way over to her sister, stacked boxes in one hand. "That's what we hired those _movers_ for right?"

"Don't we need to help them?" she prodded her lazy sister with her foot, trying to get her to move. "I'm sure they'll be grateful."

"_Nononono_!" Aisha popped her head up from the couch, glaring profusely at her Asian sister. "I already unpacked all my clothes, my makeup, and cleaned the cobwebs out of my new room. If I do anything more, I'll die of-of-" she racked her head for any lethal diseases, "Dehydration!"

"Uh-huh," Ara stifled a laugh. The things her sister say to get out of work. Shaking her head, she hefted the boxes to her other hand as she ruffled Aisha's hair, "Just go pour yourself some water then."

"Wha-what?" Aisha couldn't believe her plan could be foiled so easily. She pouted, tugging on one of her pigtails while thinking: time to use another tactic.

"Sis," she fake-cried, fixing Ara a pitiful look complete with the famous puppy-eyes. "Don't you love me? I-I need to go outside and get some umm.. fresh air to uh... Get rid off this dehydration disease!"

Ara rolled her eyes, set the boxes on the dining table, and turned to go when Aisha bounded over and hugged her from behind. "Sis, _please_?"

Anyone with a brain could tell where this was going, Ara fondly thought.

"_Please, please, please, please_..."

"You'll probably get in trouble."

"...With a cherry on top?" Aisha finished, her chorus of pleas finally over. Then realizing what her sister said was true, she retorted, "It's not fair! Trouble comes to me, not the other way around."

With a roll of her eyes, she gave in.

"Alright, alright. But only if you promise to not-" Ara stopped and reworded what she was going to say, "-to _try_ not to get in trouble."

"I know, I know~!" The front door creaked open and she ran out before Ara could say anything else.

"Well... She'll figure out sooner or later that her pigtails are lopsided..." she murmured, giving a shrug of her shoulders. Turning her attention back onto task, she grimaced.

"Looks like I won't be done unpacking anytime soon."

Glancing around the room, she gave a nostalgic sigh. _So many memories of this house_... Before they had to move way.

"Father, have you been well?" she whispered, tilting her head upward toward the ceiling. "Mother, after ten years we're finally back... _Home_." Her soft voice echoed throughout the room and she could've sworn she heard a faint reply:

_"Welcome back."_

* * *

Aisha skipped merrily down the paved sidewalk, her pigtails trailing behind her like a silky cape. Unknown to her though, the left one was higher than the right.

_"Da, la, da, la~_," she hummed the Hunger Games theme song under her breath then switched into one of the songs, "Keep your eyes open..."

Even while singing, she made sure to check out the scenery. Being only four when she and her older sister had moved, she didn't remember much about the place she was born in.

A row of trees grew beside the sidewalk she walked on. The flowers on them were in full bloom, white petals fluttering down as a crisp spring breeze blew by. On the other side of it were rows of houses and trailers. Catching a velvety petal in the palm of her hand, she smiled at it. Dogwood, she thought, they were Dogwood flowers. She had still remembered them even though most of her childhood memories were-

**_THUMP!_**

"Fuck, not _again_!" Aisha heard a voice behind her exclaim. She turned around so abruptly to see what happened, she tripped over something, fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"Owowowowow!" she complained, wincing from the impact. "Wha-" Her words died out as she took in the scene before her.

Vegetables. Lots and lots of vegetables rolling around. On the _GROUND_.

"Shit, you okay?" A hand was shoved into her face which she gratefully accepted. The speaker kept talking as she was pulled to her feet, blabbering on and on about how sorry they were. Meeting them face-to-face, Aisha noted that whoever helped her up was quite a pretty lady, with long spiky apple-red hair and crimson red eyes.

"I'm_ so so so sorry_. My lazy-ass brother was supposed to be coming to help me with the groceries, but_ no_, he just had to be late and now what? When I get home-"

"Really, it's fine." Aisha hurriedly waved her hands in front of her face. "Here, let me help you pick these up."

"What? No, I-" Too late. Aisha was already picking up the carrots, celery, and humming up at storm.

"Carrot and celery come to me~!" she finished, straightening with a armful of now dusty vegetables. Tilting her head at the openmouthed red-haired lady, she asked, "Umm... Miss?"

"Elsa." The lady snapped her mouth closed and gave her a cheeky grin. "Just call me Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa," Aisha motioned toward the bundle of vegetables with her free hand. "Where do I put these?"

"My house is right over there," Elsa motioned toward a two-story brick house with her elbow. It didn't look like more than a few minutes away. "Could you help me take it there?"

"Sure~!"

As the two walked -correction needed: Elsa walked, Aisha skipped- toward their destination, they talked about random things no sane person would ever think about. It was a strange way of getting to know anyone, but Aisha always thought she was extra special by doing it that way.

"Hey, if a tomato is considered a fruit, then would ketchup be considered a smoothie?" Questions like these popped up more often than not when Aisha talked, but Elsa enjoyed them. To be honest, she needed something to do, even if it was just answering a random question.

"Yeah, I'll say it is." Aisha was pleasantly surprised when Elsa didn't just give her a strange look and say, _'No, we're not talking about this.'_ If her smile could get any bigger then hers just did.

In no time at all, they reached Elsa's house, laughing and joking.

**_SMASH!_**

The cheery girl blinked as the front door flew open and a guy with hair as red as the tomatoes she was holding stormed out.

"_Elsa!_ Who is that slut beside you? Is that _thing_ trying to get you to join the night club?"

Turning from his openmouthed sister, he glared at the vegetable-holding violet-eyed stranger with disgust and annoyance in his crimson eyes. Her lopsided pigtails confirmed his suspicions. She was probably manhandled before even meeting his sister.

"Go away_ slut_."

"Elsword!" His sister finally snapped, getting over her shock. "You were being a lazy-ass brother so Aisha had to help me carry-"

The guy, now known as Elsword, gave his sister a look of incredulity.

"You let her touch our groceries?" he interrupted, ignoring the furious expression that crossed Elsa's face. Taking a step forward, he snatched the vegetables from the slut and, at the same time, gave her a shove that knocked her to the ground.

"Go now. We don't want you here."

What he didn't expect was a fist coming his way.

"You are so stupid!" Aisha was shaking with unreleased anger. One punch wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. Who could blame her? After all, she had been called a slut, had been rudely talked about, and had been shoved. Raising her fist again, she yelled, "I'll show you what I do to people like you!"

"Wait!"

She froze at Elsa's call. "Wait? Why? This Tomato Boy needs to be punished by Magical Girl Aisha!"

"I'll take care of him." Elsa crossed her arms and sent her brother a nasty look. Jutting her head upwards toward the dark sky, she raised an eyebrow."Your family must be worried about you."

_Sis! How could she have forgotten about her older sister?_

"I really have to go now," Aisha bowed and gave her a thumbs-up, "Thanks for everything!" She was about to leave when she suddenly locked eyes with the Tomato Boy.  
"_You_," she hissed, her violet eyes flashing a dark promise. "Next time I'll see you, I will fireball your tomato porcupine hair."

With that said, she ran home, hoping that Ara wasn't too angry at her.

* * *

"Elsword..." Elsa grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles. "Why don't we have a_ little spar_?"

"Wait, Sis!" Elsword yelped as his older sister pulled him by his ear and toward the backyard.

Elsa paid him no mind. Casually throwing him a sword, she grabbed her own and threw her idiot of a brother on the ground where he landed in a heap.

"Sis, I was just trying to _help_-"

"Since my dear brother wanted to _protect_ me..." Elsa growled, "Let's see if he can protect himself from me!"

As soon as she finished, she lunged at Elsword, flames coating her sword.

"I'm going to beat you until you're black and blue!"

* * *

"Boys are so _STUPID_!" was the first thing Ara heard as Aisha burst into the house.

Ignoring what her sister said, she yelled back, "And where were _you_ this whole time?"

"Helping people," Aisha replied tersely, stalking into the dining room.

Setting a plateful of curry and white rice down in the table, Ara watched from the corner of her eye as her sister pulled out a chair and slumped into it.

"Stupid boy..." she heard her mutter.

Ara sat down with her own plate of food and began to eat, waiting for her sister to spill whatever was on her mind to her. Whenever Aisha got too angry, she can't keep her mouth shut, and everything comes spewing out.

Sure enough, after eating a few mouthfuls of curry, Aisha started to talk.

"So Sis," she began, stabbing a piece of chicken viciously with her fork. "Today I met an awesome person and helped her with her groceries. Then..." Aisha's eyes suddenly filled with murderous intent and her plastic fork snapped in half. "Her brother came out and _called me a slut_!"

"Wait, he called you a _what_?" Ara asked, not believing her ears. Her sister does wear a miniskirt and show a bit of cleavage, but to be considered a slut? ...She supposed their neighbors had some high standards.

"A slut," Aisha answered grimly. Standing up to get another fork, she pointed it at her older sister with determination blazing in her eyes.

"Sis, if I ever see him again, will you help me beat him up?"

Ara stared blankly at her sister. For all she knew, that boy could be homeschooled and Aisha would never met him again. _What was the use?_

"Sure, sure." Not caring too much about it, she asked about something else. "Aisha, why are your hands skinned?"

Her sister blinked and stared at her own hands, just now realizing her own injury.

"I guess it was when the Tomato Boy shoved me..." With a shrug, Aisha went back to eating, not noticing her sister getting up and leaving the table.

"Aisha, come here."

She scowled at not being able to finish her dinner and reluctantly stood up, turning to face her sister.

"Sis, what do you- _No, stay away from me! Stay **AWAY**!"_

Who could blame her? Her sister was holding a bottle of HYDROPEROXIDE and a cotton SWAB.

She gulped loudly as she mentally calculated: **HYDROPEROXIDE + SWAB = PAIN**

"Aisha," her demonic sister advanced toward her, already dipping the cotton swab in the hydroperoxide. "Aisha, it's just going to sting a little bit..."

"Nononono- _NOOOOO_!"

* * *

She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Tomorrow both she and her sister would have to attend their first day of school. Then she could meet her childhood friends again... It has been ten years since she had last seen them...

Giving up on sleep, Ara stood, brushing her fingers through her tangled long black hair. Even parted and tied in two sections, her hair always required high maintenance in the morning.

Stretching, she opened the window and enjoyed the breeze, basking in the light of the full moon. With a content smile, she peered into the forest behind her house, hoping to spot a deer. Her smile wavered as she caught sight of something else.

A shadow of a person, strolling around like they owned the place.

Eyes narrowed, Ara jumped out of her window and dashed toward the trees. No one lives back there, so what were they doing? Bonfire? Ghost-hunting? Or even worse, a gang meeting?

Hiding behind a tree, she poked her head out to see whoever she was following. Only to freeze as a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Who are you? This is _my_ property," a deep voice growled.

Ara looked up and gasped. Violet eyes, much like her sister's but containing none of their warmth, pierced her own. Silver hair shone brightly in the moonlight, giving him an ethereal glow. One could almost call him handsome, if not for the cold, calculating eyes and the scar that marred his face.

Wincing when he tightened his grip, she gave him a sheepish-look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your property-"

"Liar," he cut her off. "Everyone knows this place belongs to me."

She twitched. In offering an apology, she had intended to leave immediately. _But now?_

_To hell with this guy._

"I don't lie." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And I do not believe you." He started to pull her deeper into the forest. "You are going to be coming with me."

_That did it._

Fists clenched, she shoved him off of her and punched him squarely in the eye. _Who did he think he is? He may be the owner of this property, but he didn't have to be so rude!_

"I didn't know," she snapped as he clutched his eye in pain. "And hell will freeze over if I ever come back here."

"You will pay for this," he hissed. He hand started toward his coat pocket, obviously searching for something.

Gold clashed furiously with violet.

"I don't care." With that said, she quickly stomped on his foot, gave him a angry glower, and stormed right back home.

"Aisha was right..." Ara muttered as she climbed through her window. "Boys are so fucking _stupid_."

* * *

**A/N: Confession time~!**

**This story is kind of like a collaboration between Li (Vahlite to you guys) and I. We don't go to the same school, but she lives close to me. We don't often hang out because she is always worried about school and work, so when we do... This chapter was the result ^^;;**

**To the readers of my other fanfics, Program: Unknown will be out in 2 weeks (Because I'm such a lazy person OwO;;).**

**Also... Um... Hao2saythis... I need a beta-reader? Not that I'm too lazy to ask someone in the beta-reading section, but I'm kind of scared. I know the worst they can say is no but... Still, I don't like bothering people...**

**Question time: Can you guess the classes?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be thrilled if you review~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elrios Academy**  
**\- Chapter 2 – You -**

* * *

"Are those _bags_ under your eyes?" Somehow, Aisha's innocent question didn't seem so innocent when she leaned closer poked her sister's baggy eyes.

"Get. Your. Face. _Away_. From. Me." Ara hissed, swatting Aisha's hands off.

"Oh? And if I don't?" Aisha gave her a cheeky grin.

"Then..." Ara pretended to think, tapping her finger against her cheek. "I'll do this!" She pounced on her sister and proceeded to tickle her to death.

"S-Sis! _S-stooooop!"_ Aisha gasped. Squirming her way out of her sister's torture, she childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Meanie."

"Aren't I always?" Ara replied, her mood now lifted. Glancing at the wall clock, she nearly choked on her chocolate pancakes.

"Aisha, hurry and eat faster! We can't be late for our first day of school."

"School? We have school?"

"Yes! Now shut up and eat!"

Aisha blinked slowly. School... They had school...

"Sis, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Aisha crammed a strawberry pancake down her throat and gulped her milk while her sister shrugged.

"I had told you while we were unpacking." Ara rolled her eyes. Of course, Aisha hadn't listened. Swallowing down the last pancake, she ran out the door, shouting out.

"Race you there!"

"Sis!" came the high-pitched screech.

What a nutrient-full and eventful morning.

* * *

"Cheater!" Ara yelled.

"You started before me," Aisha huffed as she teleported the last few yards. "So this doesn't count."

"Hmph," Ara knew she was being a sore loser but really? _Teleportation?_ That breaks all the rules of running. "I want a re-" she stopped abruptly and rubbed her eyes.

"What is this?"

"I have no clue, Sis..."

Elrios Academy was the best of the best. Countless of people try to get in but only few can pass. To pass, you either are**a)** super talented and on par with Albert Einstein or **b)** super rich and famous. Unfortunately, most of the students were in the latter category.

Both of them had knew this. But it definitely didn't prepare them for the sight they were now seeing.

_How could a school be similar to that of a castle?_ Ara marveled at the stone statues of past heroes, the tall iron gates, and the magnificent building itself, carved of marble and quartz.

"Wow..." Ara had to agree with her sister. _'Wow' didn't even begin to cover it. How do you describe castles?_

"Anyway, Sis," Aisha tugged on her older sister's long sleeves. "Let's go, let's go!"

They strolled in through the swirly iron gates and into the building. Seeing a main labeled 'Main Office', Ara started toward it but was stopped by Aisha.

"Wait, Sis, look at that."

"Huh?"

Under the label, written on a poster board and printed in capital letters was:**HELLO, I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU OUT. NOW TELL ME... WHICH WAY DID YOU COME IN?**

"The Principal sure has a strange sense of humor," Aisha said, voicing what they were both thinking.

"Well..." Ara couldn't agree more. Circling her younger sister's wrist with her fingers, she took in a few deep breathes. "Time to met him."

Opening the door, Aisha was forced to blink to few times because of the sudden brightness. _Geez,_ she thought with a pout, _this light seems brighter than my Energy Spurt._

Since the rest of the school was beyond 'extra large', she had expected a room the size of an auditorium with secretaries scuttling about. Instead, a small room about the size of an average classroom, containing nothing but a wide oak desk and papers. Lots and lots of papers.

"Welcome my new students," a wheelchair spun around and the Principal with a familiar face winked at them, "Or should I say, my _darling sisters_?"

"Aren/Brother?!" Aisha and Ara yelped, the former pointing her finger at him.

"The one and only!" Aren smirked. Standing up, he strode over to the two girls, embracing them in a warm hug.

"You two have grown! When I last saw you, you two were this small," he pinched his fingers together to show his point.

"Brother," Ara said bluntly. "It has been ten years since you last saw us. Of course we grew."

"So how have you been these years?" he didn't or pretended not to hear what Ara said, directing his question to Aisha.

"Oh, you know," Aisha said flippantly, "Training under Commander Vanessa was great fun. But then Sis just _had_ to be the one to treat my wounds." She repressed a shudder from the memory.

"Yes, yes, of course you had- Wait, what? Training?" Whatever their older brother had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"Don't worry though we took good care of each other... Though actually, I think it was just Sis taking good care of me..."

_SLAM!_

The slamming of the door broke the awkward atmosphere. Ara and Aisha relaxed against the wall while Aren sat back on his office chair.

"Principal, I have an urgent call from Luriel. She says-" A red-haired lady with her hair tied in a half-ponytail and maroon eyes finally peered up from the papers she was reading and gasped when she saw more people than she had thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" Aren demanded.

"It's _improper_."

"... Elsa?" Aisha chirped, her head tilted curiously. "You work here?"

"What?" 'Elsa' raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Elsa."

"Huh?" Now Aisha was really confused. _Did Elsa just start referring to herself in third person?_

"Wait, wait." Ara interjected. "What's going on?"

"I would like to know as well." Aren folded his hands and leaned forward. "Why did you call Elesis 'Elsa'?"

"Elesis? Who's Elesis?" Aisha held her hand up to her throbbing head. "I met Elsa yesterday..." Her lips trembled as she wailed, "And she forgot me in one day!"

"Elesis, what's going on?" Aren rubbed his forehead in order to cease his upcoming headache.

"I think she has mistaken me for my twin sister."

The silence was deafening as Aisha tried wrapping her head around that fact.

"Anyway," their brother coughed into his fist. "Elesis, this is Ara and Aisha. And girls, Elesis is the Vice President of this school."

"Hey, Elesis." Ara waved.

"Hello Ara and Aisha," she smiled, her blank composure drifting away. "You must be the sisters that he always chattered on about."

"You have a twin sister?" Aisha finally spoke, her eyes wide and shiny. When Elesis nodded, she bounded over and gave her a hug.

"I knew she wouldn't forget me!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elesis tighter. "I'm too awesome to forget," she bragged.

Ara facepalmed. _Her sister was just too... Unpredictable and wild._

"Why don't we just start going to our classes now?" _This was her way of getting her sister off of their hands._

"Oh yes," Aren blinked. "The student council room is the last door on the right down the hall."

"Thanks, we'll be off to class." Ara called over her shoulder as she dragged her sister away from Elesis.

As soon as they left, Aren threw his papers in the air and leaned back on his leather chair.

"My darling little sisters are here!"

"You sound more excited than them," Elesis observed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course- Hey, that's my coffee!" he tried to snatch it from her to no avail.

"I made it for myself. Not you."

"...I cannot help but feel so guilty when I looked at them, Ara especially." He sighed and laid his head on the desk.

"How so?"

"Elesis..." he gave her a dark look, "I chose to earn money for them rather than to be with them ten years ago." Running his hand through his long dark hair, he continued somberly. "I chose to be a principal. Not a brother."

"That isn't true. You had no choice," Elesis slammed her empty cup down in frustration as he turned to stare blankly out the window.

"I could've fought back, but I had thought it was for the best. Ara had been only six and Aisha was four... How stupid I was..." he chuckled bitterly."I ruined it all, Elesis. I ruined their childhood."

* * *

Add glared darkly at anyone who looked at him directly in the eye. If anyone so much as snicker at his black eye, he'll murder them. In front of him sat Elsword and Raven, unaware of the dark cloud behind them.

"Hey guys!" Rena popped in. "I'm so sorry I'm late! My orange juice spilled on my uniform, and I had no choice but to run back home and change."

Both Elsword and Raven sighed in relief as the tension the air dissolved. You can always count on Rena to break the ice.

That is until she exclaimed, "Holy El! Add, what happened to your eye?"

"...I walked into a door."

"Must have been a pretty strong door," Raven muttered under his breath causing Elsword to snicker.

Add gritted his teeth and ignored Raven; there was no way he would ever tell them he had been taken off guard by a girl and wound up with a black eye and damaged ego.

"...Get back to work. The student council does not have time to sit idly."

Rena squeaked at Add's sharp tone and quickly sat down next to Raven. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Rena suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Elsword, why was your sister so mad at you?"

"How-"

"She's my gossip buddy."

Elsword glared at her sharply. Returning back to work, he snapped back a brisk answer. "No reason."

Raven smirked. "It's because he called the person who helped Elsa a 'slut' and then shoved her."

"No way," she gasped, her mouth falling open. "You seriously did that, Elsword?"

He gritted his teeth and pressed so hard on his pencil that the lead snapped off and flew across the room.

Add shook his head and reached for more paperwork. Shifting through his stack of papers, he pulled out two manilla envelopes.

"Ah... Looks like we have two new students," he shrugged. Flipping through one, he paused and said, "They're sisters."

"Who are they?"

Before he could answer a soft knock resounded throughout the room. Rena sprang to her feet.

"It must be them, I'll go get it~!" she sang as she raced to the door.

* * *

"What kind of people do you think are in the student council?

Ara gave her sister a weird look. "Why would you even care?" Aisha was a freaking social butterfly. She smiled and waved to strangers like old friends. It was far too easy to make friends when Aisha set her mind on it.

"A-Ara? Aisha?"

Aisha swiftly looked up, just in time to see a pair of emerald green eyes before being tackled into a hug.

"OMG! OMG! It's you, it's you!"

"R-Rena?"

Their childhood friend's smile widened and tightened her hold on Aisha even more, babbling all the while.

"-can't believe you actually came back. I thought, no, both of us thought you two were gone forever-"

"Still a chatterbox eh, Rena?" Ara leaned over and pried her off of her suffocating sister, who mouthed 'thanks'.

"Ehehe..." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly before suddenly running back into the room. "Raven! Raven, come with me-"

"Rena, what-"

The sisters gasped as a strikingly handsome guy was pushed out in front of them by Rena. His dark amber eyes widened when he saw them.

"It can't be..." His voice was quiet but had a deep undertone. Strangely, it sounded familiar. "Ara? Aisha?"

Who was this? Ara wondered if he was a someone they knew when she suddenly saw the Nasod arm peeking out the long sleeves of his uniform.

"Raven?"

A small -tiny- smile appeared on his face as she uttered his name. Looking from one sister to the other, he snorted, running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Still so bouncy," he remarked. That statement was more directed toward Aisha who stuck out her tongue. "Both of you are finally back. And all in one piece as well." Giving them each an one arm hug, he tugged them through the doorway.

Rena, who quiet until now because she was too excited to speak, spoke up.

"Guys," she chirped then added hurriedly when Aisha fake-coughed, "Well... girls. Welcome to the student council."

Ara gazed in wonder at the... The pile of papers? Documents and files were strewn everywhere. Dust collected on the tables and bookshelves. The only place where there any leg room was a desk cramped into the corner.

_What in all Elrios..._

"Uh... Rena?" she called to her friend. "Is the student council room usually this... Messy?"

"Messy?" The blonde looked confused for a moment then continued pushing away stacks of papers. "What are you talking about Ara? This is the cleanest the room has ever gotten."

_This was the cleanest? Seriously?_

"I, Magical Girl Aisha, shall make this room even better!" Aisha declared, puffing out her chest and rolling up her sleeves. "_Clean, clean, glitter forever~_!"

"No, Aisha don't-!" Ara was a second too late in stopping her sister.

_BOOM!_

The whole room exploded in glitter. It mixed with the dust and rained on the group, making them cough and sputter.

"Aisha-" Cough. "I'm going to-" Cough. "_Kill you!_" Ara glared murderously at her sister who cowered under her gaze.

"Now, now," Rena handed them both a surgical mask before putting one on herself. "Calm down, Ara. This room needed a bit of a sparkle anyway." Turning to Raven, she pointed at a particularly tall stack of papers. "Could you help me with that, Raven? I can barely see Add's hair among all that white."

Ara was still scolding Aisha when she heard Rena call out.

"Add! Elsword! I want you two to meet my childhood friends. They just transferred here today!"

A tall redhead guy popped out of nowhere, yawning widely and stretching his arms.

"You guys were gone for so long, Rena, I fell asleep. And what's this I hear about childhood-" He froze as his maroon eyes landed on Aisha. That mass of purple hair in pigtails, it can't be... _The slut?_

The person in question stiffened in shock then clenched their fist, violet eyes flashing dangerously. _The Tomato Boy was about to be punished._

"_You._.." they growled at the same time, eyes clashing.

_Red vs. Purple._

"Aisha? Elsword?" Rena raised an eyebrow, glancing from one to the other, confusion written all over her face. "What's going on? Have you two met-" She was cut off as Aisha sprang for her sister, grabbing Ara's hand.

"Sis, this is that good-for-nothing Tomato Boy I was talking about yesterday." Pointing an accusing finger at him, she smirked gleefully. "Come on, Sis, let's beat him up!"

Before Ara could say anything, a familiar irritated voice rang out, "Stop making such loud noises. Unlike some people, I actually work. So shut up."

"Add, show yourself for the new transfer students." Raven's low voice resonated throughout the dusty, glittery room. "You have to show them around anyway."

"...True."

"They won't be your fangirls either."

"...Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"Nevermind, don't answer that. Just come out."

A snort was heard and there was the sound of papers being shuffled around and then-

"_You_!" Ara and newly-appeared Add snarled at the same time."You're that horrible bastard/bitch from last night!"

"Uh..." Rena blinked. "So... You two know each other too?"

"...Regretfully."

"I really wish I didn't."

They made no move to stop glaring at each other until Aisha tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"Sis, I know you want to cut that guy into pieces, but can you help me kill the Tomato Boy first?"

Elsword growled, "As if."

"Oh yeah, Tomato?"

Making a shooing motion with her fingers, Ara snapped, "Hey pervert, I want to ask you something."

"...First off, I'm not a pervert."

"Then why did you try to drag me back to your house?!"

"...I was only going to verify your declarations."

"But why in the middle of the night?! Who even takes a girl to their house at the _middle of the night_?"

"...Is that wrong?"

"Of course it is!" Ara threw up her hands in frustration. "Where do you live, under a rock?"

"...Actually, it's a boulder."

_"What."_ Ara tried to think of a comeback or even a retort but couldn't. _A boulder? This werido lives under a boulder?_

"This- this isn't over!" Ara turned her back against him. "We'll settle this next time."

"You bet," Aisha chimed in, following her sister's example.

"Anyway," Raven cleared his throat. "I'd better start the introductions."

Jabbing a finger at Add, he said, "This is Add, our president of the council." Turning, he pointed at the aforementioned Elsword, "That's Elsword, the secretary."

"And there's me!" Rena jumped in excitedly. "I'm the Parliamentary," she winked. "Raven's the treasurer, can you believe that?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Aisha said dreamily. She also could totally believe that Raven was going to audit her taxes.

"It's the reading glasses," Ara whispered slyly, knowing what her sister was thinking.

Raven shifted uncomfortably and threw a 'help me' look at Rena.

"Now that the introductions are done," she gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Turning and grabbing both the sisters, she dragged them out the room, "Let's see how those new uniforms fit you~!"

"Nothing too flashy!" Ara said immediately.

"Ooh~! Are the clothes pretty?" Aisha chirped up at the same time.

"We'll see, we'll see," Rena nodded sagely and wisely didn't promise anything.

* * *

As soon as they left, Raven turned to the leftover two males and scowled fiercely. In reply, Elsword smiled back weakly and Add grimaced.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"...It's nothing."

He could only shake his head at their response.

"Add, what happened to your sense of responsibility?" Raven said sternly, "And you, Elsword, you shouldn't have yelled at someone who helped your sister when you didn't."

"But it's not my fault that she looks like a slut..."

"...In my defense, only suspicious people take a walk in the woods late at night."

Denial. What a sweet oblivious thing you are.

Raven shook his head and sighed, "They're my childhood friends. And if anything happens to them..." he purposely trailed off, looking meaningfully at Elsword and Add.

"I know, I know." Elsword rolled his eyes. "If anything happens to them and if we caused it, you will skin us alive."

"...That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It isn't," Raven agreed.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Rena popped her head through the student council door, a large grin on her face. "You guys want to see how they look?"

"Probably like a slut."

"...I rather not go blind."

"Ahem," Raven fake-coughed, glaring at them with narrowed eyes. Rena also frowned slightly.

"Excuse me? What did you say again?" she demanded.

"I mean... Uh... She could be...somewhat pretty?"

"...She can blind me with her...stunning looks?"

Raven started coughing for real as he laughed while Rena looked a bit mollified.

"Sorry for the hold-up you two," she said, urging in her childhood friends. "Now show them how you look!"

Ara blushed heavily and considered it an achievement that she didn't trip while walking in. Aisha, however, wasn't even perturbed by the others; after all, her Dimension Witch outfit was far flashier than this.

Both of them was dressed in a blue long sleeved tunic that was tight around the top and looser on the bottom, making it look somewhat like a dress. Coupled with a pair of white knee-length shorts, brown loafers and viola! Everyone stared at them.

"Um..." Ara started awkwardly, holding up a white tie, "Aren't we supposed to wear ribbons?"

"...In this school, we purposely offer ribbons to the males and ties to the females in hopes that when they start to...date each other, they will switch," Add explained, a look of boredom crossing his face.

"Sis, that's so cool!" Ara could almost see the sparkles in Aisha's eyes even though she didn't turn around. "Just think about it! I could find my dream guy... And then live happily ever after!"

"Pfft," Elsword butted in, "As if."

"Oh yeah, Tomato? Wanna bet on that?" Elsword raised an eyebrow as she issued the challenge. "Then whoever finds and keeps a partner wins!"

"Deal!"

With that Aisha pulled on Ara's arm and they left to find their classes.

"See you~!"

"Aisha, wait!" They could hear Ara's protests echoing in the hallway.

* * *

As soon the two sisters left, Raven pinned Elsword and Add down with a glare.

"Add, you have the same classes as Ara, so you need to help her on the first day."

"...But I am the President?"

"That's exactly why you should do it." Raven then rounded on Elsword. "You, go with Aisha."

"What?! I won't-"

"Where is your sense of duty, Secretary?"

"Fine! Have it your way!" With an exaggerated huff of annoyance, Elsword stomped out the student council room.

"...If you weren't such an invaluable Treasurer, you would be booted out of your position by now." A scathing remark later, Add also left the room.

"Good grief," Raven sighed and kneaded his forehead. "I have a feeling that I'm going to have to buy extra headache potions."

Rena, may the El bless her, smiled as she handed him a cup of hot tea, "I think this school year will be quite interesting now."

"I'd have to agree."

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask. I have a feeling no one will believe my excuses anyway. Ehehe... I'm sorry everyone for the late update QAQ**

**Classes: **

**Elsword: IS**

**Aisha: DW**

**Add: MM**

**Ara: YR**

**Elsa: BM**

**Elesis: GM**

**Rena: GA**

**Raven: RF**

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers: **

**Yami-Senpai Desu. qq: You think so? ^-^ Thanks~ As for the character classes: 3/5 correct**

**Arrow-chan3: Yup, side by side. I always go and bother her so that I can 'borrow' her homework. o3o It's not all that great to live so close to her... Her flute practices are not the first thing I want to hear in the morning. LOL Elsword genderbent is Elsa though... Yes, Add lives in a forest. So what? LIVING WITH NATURE! Let's see... 3/5 correct**

**Obsucuria: Why thank you! ^o^ Eh... You were pretty close too! 3/5 correct**

**OMG: Oh, you found this story too, eh? Thanks! I try my best!**

**SharpRevan: Of course, Elsword is an idiot and you gotta love that about him :) As for Add... Well, in my opinion, I think he's a closet pervert for Eve. **

** .Cookie: Thanks~! I hope you still want to read more even after it took so long for it to update.**

_**Thanks so much for reviewing! It'll be awesome if you guys could continue!**_


End file.
